Dream or Reality
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Waling around the Forbidden forest to help clear his mind, Harry stumbles across a clearing. Standing beneath the moonlight, a tall figure catches his eye. Sesshomaru senses Harry is near by and lets the boy talk about his problems. Rest of summary inside


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I read a few stories for this pairing and want to try one of my own. I'm going to try to keep Sesshomaru mostly in character. There's a slight reason for this story's rate. If you don't like Yaoi this may not be the fic for you just a forewarning really. Well I hope you will enjoy the story.**

**Warning-abuse, Rape, sexual situation, some language**

**Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter they rightfully belong to their creators.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: Waling around the Forbidden forest to help clear his mind, Harry stumbles across a clearing. Standing beneath the moonlight, a tall figure catches his eye. Sesshomaru senses Harry is near by and lets the boy talk about his problems. Will Sesshomaru let go of his hate for humans completely that's not part of his brother's pack or his charge?

* * *

Dream or Reality

The moon bright in the blacken night sky creates a peaceful and fantasy world. The stars twinkle knowingly as the Sirius star seems brighter as a raven head teen walks through the forest. The breeze didn't help his already messy hair as the creatures slept peacefully not minding of the new person in their home. The raven stops to stare at the castle behind him.

His emerald eyes barely take in the only home he knew since he's close to eleven years old other then his relatives' house. The castle glows beneath the moonlight casting shadows over the forest watching its heir go deeper in the forest. Only three occupants in Hogwarts knew where Harry's doing. One Gryffindor along with two Slytherins wait with bated breaths for their friend return. Three of them thinking with one thought in their minds. 'I hope you know what you are doing Harry.'

Harry sniffles trying to hold back the urge to sneeze while wondering if the saying is true about someone talking or thinking about you. He knew Hermione, Draco and, Blaise are going to be wondering all night if he's alright. He couldn't quite trust the Weasleys expect for Fred and George after learning the truth that they been using him for their own personal use. He doesn't know what to believe in any more.

'Harry stop badgering yourself about that and you didn't know at all till Draco told you,' he scolds his turmoil mind. Just being in the forest soothes his restless mind and soul slowly. Walking farther away with each step makes his heart enlighten with satisfaction as he goes deeper in an unknown territory. He couldn't fight the déjà vu feeling that suddenly over come his senses. A slight memory or dream of being in someone's arms feeling protected and safe. He shook his head pushing the feeling to the back of his mind when he gazes in front of him to see a new part of the forest that seems too familiar to him. His mouth drops at sight of the clearing he never seen before in front of him. The clearing seems to be calling out to him as the tug grew stronger getting Harry to wonder what is so special about this place.

The tall grassy plain dances in the breeze as the moonlight brightens it up. He could see a tall figure in the distance standing. He could see the long flowing silver hair and a fit body makes his mouth water. His knees weaken suddenly and his heart beating in his chest. He could easily sense the confident, arrogant, and dominating nature of the figure standing below the moon.

* * *

The tall figure stiffens as the sweet smell reaches his nose. He hadn't smelled that scent in a long time and his inner demon roars to life with in him. His molten gold eyes narrow as he gazes around looking for the source of the scent when he spots a teen at the edge of the clearing. Even from where he's standing he could make out the emerald jewels holding curiosity then fear. There's something about this boy that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

He waits with more patients then usual since there's something about the raven that makes him want to take him there at that moment. His inner demon demands to have the boy which surprises the stoic man. Could this be what he's been waiting for? He watches as the teen took a couple of hesitant steps.

Sesshomaru breathes more of the intoxicating scent as the boy moves closer after seeing the small nod from him. The raven stares into the molten gold eyes before looking away submissively. 'He's a submissive and such a beauty at that.' a voice spoke within the youkai's mind. He ignores the voice with a grunt getting a slight blush form on the younger boy's face. He couldn't help but get the feeling the teen is rather shy surprises him.

He asks gruffly unsure of the feeling to protect this angel before him. "What is your business among my lands?"

Harry blinks rather confuse at the words this man said. His heart, soul and body swoon just hearing the deep baritone voice. His knees felt weak and ready to buckle under his weight. His heart pounds in his chest that makes him to wonder if the man before him could hear it. He lick his lips choosing his words really carefully seeing the molten gold eyes half-lidded and darken with desire.

"My….My school is near by here and I only came out for a walk to clear my mind."

Sesshomaru wonder if this boy is an earth bound angel just by the sound of his voice that soothes and riles up his blood. He hears through the haze in his mind the name of the boy. "Harry Potter."

"Sesshomaru" He states simply glad to be alone instead of having Jaken squawking his title and the respect he deserves.

"Sesshomaru," Harry tested enjoying the way it rolls off his tongue not once seeing the small smile on the youkai's lips. "I like it and it fits you Sesshomaru."Harry blushes slightly not quite use to being open to anyone new until after awhile. There is something about Sesshomaru that makes him feel safe and able to be himself. Sesshomaru nods thinking Harry do fit the boy though something else is better for such a sweet boy.

"Why are you far from your school pup?" He inquires rather interested in this boy before him.

He watches the look of confusion at the nickname then darkens. Something about the trouble look makes his heart clench in his chest. He seems rather surprise at the sudden dead tone in the raven's voice. "I had some things to thing about dealing with a fucking living hell that's my life."

The choice of words got Sesshomaru's interest though he feigns it. He watches Harry gaze away pain obviously rolling off him in waves. His inner demon roars and howls to harm anyone who hurt the sweet angel before him. Wanting to know more about this sweet angel he gruffly replies getting frustrated with himself for caring about a human he just meet. "What's wrong with it?"Harry stares rather confuse at the question even though it makes sense at the same time. Why would some stranger want to know something about him? Not many really care about Harry as Harry but Harry as in Harry Potter the boy-who-lived. His heart beat faster and his head spin wondering how to explain to this stranger who makes his knees weak along with breathing ragged like.

"Its nothing," He begins softly only to be push on the ground by Sesshomaru who snarls at him angrily.

The Inu youkai could feel his temper rising knowing there's more to this story then meets the eye. He applies more pressure on Harry careful not to squish him. Harry gulps staring at the hypnotic eyes not realizing the shivers down his spine. His breathing ragged as the itch to touch the silk silver hair. The need burn in the pit of his stomach. The deep growls create heat spread through his body and heading south.

Harry sighs softly moving his head away staring into the distance. He could feel the warm breath on his neck trying to get his thoughts together. His voice monotone and eyes glaze over, Harry begins his story.

"Every since the beginning of my life has been a fucking curse. My parents were killed by this man Voldemort formerly known as Tom Riddle. They were betrayed by their friend Wormtail and I got sent to live with my mother's sister, Petunia and the asshole of a husband that looks like a walrus."He stops suddenly shivering as the memories of the abuse he took and all the punishment. Tears leaks from his eyes getting the demon to growl deep in his throat in a comforting manner. Harry whimpers softly not realizing that he's moving closer to the older man who rolls on his side holding him gently as a small pup or baby.

"Uncle Vernon always got his fucking entertainment when he hits me. I beg for him to stop and he would always laugh every single time. It doesn't matter if it's a minor mistake or not he'll get his belt or the baseball bat to hit me with. Mostly he uses his hands and leaves many bruises. Though there was this one time when I accidentally broke a vase in summer of my fourth year he….he…" Harry stops shaking more not wanting to remember at all of that night when he lost his innocent.

Sesshomaru runs his fingers through the glossy raven locks letting the boy cry a few minutes. He had the feeling Harry never told anyone what happen at all that night. He could feel his temper rising at the man who harms the sweet boy and to lose his virginity is something else. It sounds like he was rape and Sesshomaru wants to know what happen. He made a soft oath to kill the bastard when he sees him.

"Tell me what happen, Harry." He growls huskily licking the tears away.

Harry hiccups remembering that day. He could feel the whip on his skin and the screams of pain. The leer and hate looks in his uncle's eyes. No one at home to help him and the threat to keep his mouth shut.

_/Flashback/_

_Harry sighs bored out of his mind waiting for a letter from one of his friends. The Dursleys left him to his own devices since they are going to be out of town in a couple of days. He sits up hearing the door open making him wonder who it is. _

_He goes down the stairs to see Vernon growling under his breath. Harry gulps not wanting to be on the man's bad side. He notice as of late the older man been coming home later and often drunk at times. He turn on his heels moving quickly back to his room accidentally bumping into the side table in the hallway with an ugly yellow vase that Marge gave Petunia a couple years back._

_Vernon glances up coldly to see the freak out of his room. 'That little bastard needs to learn a lesson.' He thought hazily and goes up the stairs. He watches the raven teen curl up and start to beg like the little bitch he is. He can't go to the damn hotel drunk and the tension between him and Petunia as of late. Vernon shook his head kicking Harry in the ribs hearing the slight crack sound. What a wonderful sound that is to his ears._

_Harry whimpers in pain trying to crawl away when his head pull back by his hair. He could smell the alcohol on his uncle's breath making him want to gag. He trembles as the grip tightens on his hair. He begins to plead with the man. "I'm sorry uncle Vernon about the vase. I didn't mean to break it!"Vernon ignores the tears in the teen's eyes as he start to beat the living shit out of the boy. The cries of pain filling through the house that no one heard. Harry stares through pain filled eyes as the walrus begins to remove his pants._

_Vernon smirks evilly wanting to show the little freak just what he is. The damn little slut needs to pay for being a useless space in his house. He forcefully tugs Harry's boxers not even being gent._

_All Harry could do is cry out in pain as his uncle thrust into him harshly. As Vernon thrust into the crying teen he beats the boy senseless. Tears roll down his cheeks as the poor boy has his soul broken and losing his innocent._

_Vernon repeats constantly to the numb teen. "YOU ARE WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT THAT SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE. BECAUSE OF YOU THOSE FREAKISH PARENTS OF YOUR'S ARE DEAD. YOU SHOULD JOIN THEM. WHO CAN LOVE A SLUT THAT'S WORTHLESS AND WEAK?"_

_Harry screams out in pain as his uncle release in him. He felt dirty and not worth having someone at all. He shivers in disgust ready to crawl a way when Vernon smack him in the face leaving a bruise there. The walrus's voice turning cold and deadly scaring the frighten teen. _

"_Don't tell anyone or I'll kill not only you but others including Petunia and Dudley."_

_Harry stares at the man who calls himself his uncle in shock nodding not wanting anymore guilt on his conscious. He couldn't live with Sirius since he let Wormtail escape. If he hadn't maybe he'll have a better life._

_/End of flashback/_

Sesshomaru stares at the frighten teen in his arms. His gold eyes turn a blood red color in anger and the need to avenge Harry boils in his veins. He rubs the shaking teen's back softly thinking over the information he learn. If that happen in the summer of his fourth year what was his reaction to the first time of getting the letter? Did he have a look of joy or confuse look on his face? How does he feel about his school? And this Voldemort person as well seems to have an important role in his life. But the main question is how?

"What about your aunt and cousin, my little Tenshi." Sesshomaru ask stumbling slightly over the nickname that slips past his lips.

Harry got a confuse look at the word rather curious of the meaning of it. He answers none the less, "My aunt can be a pain but she usually left me alone while Dudley at times beat me up but stop after my Hogwarts letter came. So now he just teases me I guess and in a way its better for me when it comes to them."

The inu youkai nods satisfied with that answer At least he won't have to harm those two while his uncle he'll have the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. He could hear the teen's voice soften more as he asks another question. The shy look on his face makes him absolutely adorable.

"Sesshy…what does Tenshi mean?"Sesshomaru smiles at the familiar name passing the teen's lips. He hasn't heard that shorten version of his name since Inuyasha was a pup. Nerveless he replies "Tenshi means angel. Now tell me all the things you been through at your school."

Harry smiles comply with the youkai's order. He explains all six years of Hogwarts and besides the adventures he went through. He explain about his friends more specially his true friends, Hermione, Draco and some of the Slytherins, Neville, Weasley twins, a couple of his professors, Luna and the last of his father's friends. At parts Sesshomaru lets out a laugh at the crazy antics of a recent prank Harry, Hermione and Draco done in honor of the Marauders and Lily.

The teen's happy smile warms the normal stoic inu-youkai's heart. Every smile or small laugh Sesshomaru cherishes as the night stretches longer. The sweet smell of the boy makes his mouth water to taste the rosy lips. Certain parts of his story about those who cares about Harry remind Sesshomaru a bit of his younger brother and his group also including the little girl, Rin that is his charge. His heart broke at the tragedies the boy went through by losing the only father figure to the witch Bellatrix.

Lost in his thoughts Sesshomaru almost didn't hear the small request Harry ask him. "Sesshy, I was wondering if you could show me what love is like."

Sesshomaru stares at the beautiful emerald jewels lost in their deep depths. He didn't want to push the poor boy despite the invisible scars on him. Sure he had a few night stands but as of late the possibility of taking a mate beats in his mind. He looks at the small boy seeing the perfect qualities of a mate but the boy is still in school.

"I'm not sure how to show you unless I take you as my mate." He answers truthfully his heart clench at the hurt and disappointed look on the raven's face.

Harry pouts cutely whimpering, "Please Sesshy."

Sesshomaru growls sexily attacking the rosy lips with his own. He nibbles on the plump flesh earning soft moans and mewls as a response. He could taste the sweet flavors of chocolate and something else as he licks the bottom lip. Their tongues dance with the other tasting each and every crevice. Familiarizing themselves with the other as desire and lust flows through their veins. His hands roam over Harry's sides.

He pulls away smelling the raven's arousal smirking slightly at the cute pout. His mouth waters more as his inner demon speaks with conviction. '**He's the one for us. We have to take him now for him to be our mate forever.' **Sesshomaru ignores the voice in his head rubbing the pale cheek lovingly for a few minutes before sighing softly. "This is how far I'm going since that is just a minor thing."

Sesshomaru tells the pouting sighs wanting to be Sesshomaru's only. The raw need to be protected and love by the inu-youkai takes his very breath away. His emerald eyes darken with desire as he asks breathlessly. "What if you make me your mate?"

Sesshomaru smiles slightly liking the idea but has to think more on it. He answers playing with the silk raven locks. "If I do you won't be able to go back to Hogwarts. Unless I just place the mating mark until we become true mates."

Harry nods nuzzling the taller man's neck enjoying the scent of forest and something male. He understood ever since he had the lessons on demons that their marks last forever even after being becoming mates. It's sort of like an engagement ring on someone's hand.

He whispers softly knowing Sesshomaru can hear him. "I would like that very much Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nods kissing the withering raven's neck. The moans of pleasure satisfied him and his inner demon. He waits till Harry is fully relaxed before biting the tempting flesh not expecting Harry to return the favor. He pulls back to stare at the smirking teen with a proud look in his gold eyes.

"Impatient little minx I have," he tease grazing Harry's sides enjoying the cute blush on his cheeks. "I'm going to leave it here for now."

Harry pouts not wanting Sesshomaru to stop. With the cutest voice he could must Harry ask, "Why?"

"Because Angel you need some sleep and you are still young. But I can promise you this though." Sesshomaru replies his hand trailing down his new mate's stomach and ghostly touching the bulge in the teen's jeans.

"What is that Sesshy?" Harry asks breathlessly shivering more as the hand cups him through the jeans giving a slight squeeze getting a moan out.

"I'll come back for you and have you as my mate once you graduate from Hogwarts." Sesshomaru answers with a small smile on his lips.

Harry begins to whines, "But Sesshomaru that's forever though!"

Smirking slightly the taller man ignores the teen's words taking off the tight jeans leaving on the dark blue boxers. 'Cute and adorable,' Sesshomaru muses, pulling down the boxers while pumping the erected length between his fingers. He watch with fascination as the emerald orbs glazes and darkens with desire. He never knew watching these emotions could evict a proud yet satisfying feeling of having a mate. He easily takes in the length with in his mouth licking and nipping feeling each tremble and sigh from Harry.

Harry withers and rolls his hips to get more of the delicious feeling being invoke. The warmth at the pit of his stomach tightens and release constantly till it slowly came to much for him. He didn't want to lose the hunger and passion flowing through his body as waves flow in the ocean with the final flick of that skill tongue came his undoing as he cum in the youkai's mouth. Sesshomaru greedily drank the sweet nectar promising many more nights of passion and love to come.

Harry yawns softly whispering sleepy not paying attention as Sesshomaru picks him up and heads towards Hogwarts. "Love ya fluffy."

Sesshomaru smiles softly which isn't like him to do but this boy won his heart from the first moment he saw him that night. His hate for humans may never disappear but they might be worth to be giving a chance. He didn't have a problem for entering the castle at all much less when it came to going to Gryffindor Tower. Once in the boys' dorm he places his sleeping cargo on the bed after changing him. He'll come back for his mate but for now he'll watch from a distant. He places a note and a small figuring of an inu-youkai and a teen sitting side by side.

"I'll come back to fulfill the rest of my promise, my tenshi." He mutters covering the sleeping angel disappearing within a blink of an eye.

-Following morning-

As Harry woke up he begins to wonder if meeting Sesshomaru last night was real or a dream. He stretches not seeing the two items on his pillow. He grabs a change of clothes then takes a shower wondering why his neck felt sore. He checks the mirror quickly to see the mate mark on his neck. A smile form on his lips as he rushes back to his bed to see the two gifts from his new friend and lover. He touches the small stature of the inu-youkai getting reminded of Sesshomaru causing the teen to sigh softly. His emerald eyes brighten up seeing the note and open it to read the content inside.

_Harry,_

_I hope you slept fine from our little fun from last night. -_ Harry blush remembering it really well and continues reading the letter. - _I just want to wish you luck with your fight against Voldemort and live well till we meet again. Don't think I won't ever come back for you my sweet Tenshi. I plan to have my mate on his graduation night if he likes. Just know that I'll be watching over you and don't hesitate to call out for me. _

_Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands_

"So it wasn't a dream then," Harry whispers looking forward to see Sesshomaru again with a happy smile upon his lips.

* * *

**Arashi: I really hope I didn't make Sesshomaru to ooc if I did sorry about that. I have a question for you guys about this story. Should I have a squeal to this or no? I've been wondering and all so just want some idea about that. Please read and review.**


End file.
